Huntik Fanon Wiki:Copyright Policy
Except where otherwise specified, the text on Wikia sites is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). * Read the license summary * Read the full legal code of the license. Intellectual Property Original creative works (i.e. fan fiction, fan art) submitted to the Huntik Fanon Wiki are considered to be the intellectual property of their respective author(s) unless otherwise determined. Such works should be demonstrably transformative and must not attempt to claim ownership of otherwise copyrighted materials, characters, etc. User submissions are essentially considered to be "on loan" to the Huntik Fanon Wiki and may be removed at any point by author request. Importing Text Absolutely no text should be copied and pasted onto the Huntik Fanon Wiki if it is not available under this license and if you do not hold the copyright. At no point must any user attempt to re-license the work of another author, such as by submitting copyrighted text under a CC BY-SA license. Plagiarized works, even works under the Creative Commons licenses, will be deleted without warning to the uploader. Attribution As an author, you agree to be attributed in any of the following fashions: :a) through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the article or articles you contributed to :b) through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website :c) through a list of all authors. (Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions.) Preferably, attribution should be in the form of Template:EN (or its informational equivalent) on each article or page that uses material copied from this wiki, whether in part or in whole. For the purpose of licensing, the word copied will be assumed to include translations of content on the Huntik Fanon Wiki, whether it be done by hand or via an online translator. Off-wiki content (for example, emails, IRC chats, off-wiki forums, etc.) should NOT be assumed to be released under this license if this is not explicitly stated. Non-text Files Non-text media files (i.e. images, videos, etc.) on the Huntik Fanon Wiki should not be assumed to be available under the same license as the text. Most images are protected under some form of copyright and licensing. Please view the media description page for details about the license of any specific media file. If you are uploading files to the wiki, you should cite the source of the file, attribute the authors, and note any , where applicable. Image licensing must be included on all files and must not be used in any manner to infringe on an existing copyright or license. ---- These terms are based on those of another company; the Wikimedia Foundation; and are used under the terms of the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License (of use|action=history}} view authors). Category:Policy